All I Ask
by yaslanagirl
Summary: Kikyou wakes up from a short rest to herself in a strange and bright place, where life seems to have mellowed out. Can she also find peace in this place where time is a trick of the mind, or will she be cursed with loneliness forever? This is a sequel to Fake Wings and is being written by request from an anonymous reviewer.


All I Ask of You

Word-Count:: 675

Kikyou's POV

Disclaimer:: I do not own Inuyasha, All I Ask of You, or The Phantom of the Opera.

This is a songfic sequel to Fake Wings based on 'All I Ask of You,' from The Phantom of the Opera (Original London Cast). Some of the lyrics are included as dialogue, but I do recommend listening to the song, as the music does a decent job of setting the mood for this songfic. This sequel is significantly brighter than Fake Wings, but it will be still a little 'gloomy'. This was written for an anonymous reviewer who requested a sequel to Fake Wings. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kikyou vaguely realized that she was swimming in darkness, and as she tried to open her eyes she noticed that she couldn't sense anything. '_Am I dying?_' fear crept into her mind as she remembered the pain of the knife. Steeling her nerves, Kikyou banished the fear from her mind, bravely facing the consequences of her foolish actions, and let the eddies and currents in the darkness take her wherever she was supposed to go.

Slowly, far off lights began to appear in her sight, and she thought to herself that they looked a bit like stars. Dimly, the miko became aware of a burning sensation in her chest – and she instinctively breathed in – an action full of pain and prickling needles as the wound in her chest protested against her motions. As she realized these sensations were coming from her corporeal body, more stimuli were delivered to her notice.

It felt similar to the last time she was brought back from death, but far more painful as her wound hadn't healed.

She tried to squint and found that her eyelids felt like stones. Panic flowed through her veins as she tried the same with her fingers and toes, with the same results. Her breath quickened and she realized she wasn't totally immobilized, and so Kikyou focused on the brightest star in her field of vision and tried to keep the tears at bay '_I don't know which hurts more, being forced to have what I wanted, or being denied that which I requested._'

Slowly she could feel her fingers and toes to move them and regain some feeling in her arms and legs. The sun had risen fully into the sky before she felt well enough to sit up properly and drag herself under the shade of a tree. Kikyou shuddered at the warmth she felt coursing through her veins, which was different from the warmth of the sun against her skin. It felt unnatural and strange, and it made her want to rest a bit longer under the shade of the Goshinboku and dream for a while.

* * *

"Hey, ojou-sama, you alright?"

Kikyou squinted against the bright beams of light coming through the trees, and tried to see who was speaking to her.

"Oh! Didn't mean to disturb you, just makin' sure you weren't hurt or anything. You were sleeping for a long time," there was a pause in the concerned voice, "you sure you're ok?"

A small disarming smile reached her face as she realized that there was no pain in any of her limbs any longer. Confused, but meaning to reassure this man, she spoke, "Thanks, I'm just a little sleepy." Her eyes tried to focus on something less bright, so she turned her attention to the tree she'd leaned up against not long ago, and was surprised to find what looked like a perfectly unscarred Goshinboku.

Suddenly not quite as sure as she had been moments before, she turned to ask his name, but her breath caught in her throat as her vision blurred and became fuzzy. Kikyou turned back to the tree quickly, to confirm what she'd seen for barely a heartbeat in time, '_Was that... a scar on the Goshinboku I saw just now? Where am I, if I am not near my village?_'

"Ojou-sama?" His steadying hand came to rest under her elbow, supporting her swaying frame, "Please, sit down and rest for a little while longer. Surely you are not ready to be walking around quite yet."

Kikyou turned with suspicion welling in her expression, though she tried to suppress it, "I have many questions, and I may need to inconvenience you for a little while longer for what you can tell me." She followed his gesture to a cloth that had been spread on the ground and nodded, "I will sit with you for a while if you will answer my questions."

His answering smile was radiant and he graciously accepted, "I will answer what I can, if it will put you at peace."

* * *

NOTE: unlike my previous song-fics, this is not a one-shot! It won't be a 'full-chapter story' either, but it will have a bit more content. To make you feel better, I'm just getting started I think!

Please remember to leave a comment!


End file.
